Naruto AU : Love's complications
by T-Aj71721291
Summary: Modern AU. Namikaze Naruto is publicly known as a fisherman, mechanic and shipwreighter. Ever since losing his closest persons he moved with his mother's family. Little did he knew that a maelstrom of drama is waiting him with the return of the one person he regretted not giving her his whearabout. Naruto x Sayuri (fem! Sasuke). For re-writing!


**AN : Yo! Aj here back with another fiction. This time it's a modern AU of Naruto. Also, there's a LOT of plot twists. Well, inspired by a Turkish series that I love to watch yet it just started dubbed on my country.**

 **Disclaim : I don't own ANYTHING!**

* * *

 **The return and the past**

* * *

Namikaze Naruto sighed as he returned from another fishing trip with his Uncle Nagato. The twenty years old didn't change a lot, but four years ago, he lost a lot...

His beloved father, Namikaze Minato, died from cancer just days before his ph.D announecement. Needless to say that Naruto lost a lot that hermful day. His now widowed mother decided to move on. Naruto also lost his childhood friend, Sayuri. Her grandparents took custody of her after the death of her parents, and only after his father's funeral that the young mechanic and shipwreighter was able to see her one last time.

After moving on to his Uncle's house, the last two years were rough on everyone emotionally. Naruto didn't even take Sayuri's number, and to add salt to the wound, his Uncle's ship became unreparable a few days after he moved on. Naruto made a diagnostic himself and confirmed it. Worst, Izumi, his Uncle's daughter and his older sister fled the house to be with her boyfriend, Itachi.

While he could've stayed with his grandparents, Jiraiya and Tsunade in their grief, accused his mother and insisted that Naruto would marry a girl they choose, which was NOT Sayuri. Naruto snapped that day and a livid Naruto is never a good thing.

Forced to deal with shaddy activities, Naruto and Nagato had no choice, kinda. Well, Naruto refused as he found out that his father had gave him a few hundred thousand ryos. Naruto also made a few gambles, and amazingly, he always won.

It was as if Lady Luck by his side. Yet he lost his first and closest friend, and the girl he was going to ask her parent's hands. He had one choice for now : opening a garage and managing it until it gets to its feet...

Unbelievably, the garage, with the help of his friends, Uncle, and many people, became a great success. Naruto was told by everyone that he's unbelievably skilled, yet he listened to none. Jiraiya even visited a few times, asking him if he wants to go back, only for Naruto to reply by the same thing, again, and again, and again...

"Well, Jiraiya-jiichan, I know you have my best interest in heart, but now I'm successful at my business, please let me be who I am. Money can't be taken to the grave, you know that? But my Kaa-chan's food, the warmth of Mito, Karin, my brethen of the sea, my family, that's something I can't buy or replace. Beside, I don't love anyone but her, I've realised that too late." Naruto said with conviction as he put the last data on his laptop. "I'm going to build a ship or two, if only I had money..."

"You know, money isn't an issue, if Nagato wasn't so stubborn." Jiraiya said only for Naruto to glare at him.

"You've seen how most of Konoha were looking at me? Kaa-chan and Oji-chan are the two who braught me to a warm place, where I've had friends after Sayuri-chan's departure." Naruto said with an edge to his voice.

"But Naruto, she's a country lass, you know that?" Jiraiya tried to dissuade his grandson from his foolish crush.

"Do I care? I'm a dog of the sea myself!" Naruto replied, only for the white haired old man to sigh in defeat. Naruto was more stubborn that his Uncle, Mother and Father combined.

"I think I'll ask a little favor from you : I'll give you a few million ryos, but don't waste them. Also, when you're getting married, tell us!" Jiraiya said as he written a check with a figure that made Naruto grin maliciously.

"I think you created a few monsters, come here Jii-chan, give me a hug!" Naruto said as he hugged his giant of grandfather. Well, Naruto was about four inches shorter so. Then he told the older man one last thing, "Please tell Baa-chan that I'm sorry for making her angry, but I don't want to marry that lass, okay? I mean, I don't know the least of things about her."

That was the last conversation before what Naruto dubbed annual phone calls.

What did Naruto do with the money? He expanded the business, opening a real restaurent for his mother, Karin and Izumi his cousin. And building a new ship for his Uncle. Well two ships that he helped designing and building. He was the one who financed everything. His garage expanded almost exponentially. He even opened a second division on the harbor.

Nagato had a few crew, Tenzu, Gai, Kisame, Zabuza, Kushimaru and Sakumo who happens to be Kakashi's father. Naruto even baught a few lock-ups...

Having two ph.D is rare, but Naruto proved everyone that he can be one of the best mechanics there is.

He also was more connected that the subway and bus lines combined. His connections proved it's usefullness many times when they were almost caught red-handed.

However he became busy being Nagato's right hand man. While Nagato is a good kind man, he also have some shaddy things that he wouldn't tell.

"Nagato-ojichan, you think I'll find her again?" Naruto asked wistully.

"I hope me son, I hope." Nagato replied in a sad tone. For all the good Naruto did, he was like his Uncle : losing someone precious. Nagato's mobile rang just as they reached the shore.

"Guys, a week of rest I suppose!" Naruto yelled as his friends, Jugo, Kimimaro, Haku and Suigetsu went to get the forklifts and the vans. He begun unloading the crates.

"I hope for once we won't have any trouble." Sakumo, the oldest of the crew and the one Naruto viewed as a second Uncle spoke.

"Nah, we have only fishes this time." Naruto said as he pulled the crates at a blazing speed. His strength is something that he still can't explain. "Alright boys, unload everything. We may get a long rest."

"Naruto, she's comming tomorrow at one afternoon. Make sure to be there. Call me when you'll get her home." Nagato said with a venomous tone. Many of his crew, Kakashi, Gai, Asuma and even Tenzo didn't understand why he said at the tone until Sakumo ecplained once Nagato went out of ear reach.

* * *

 **The next day**

 **International Airport of Uzushio**

* * *

Naruto sat on the Airport Café as he sipped his cappucino. Not a minute later, he finally saw someone he missed a LOT over the years...

"NEE-CHAN! IZUMI-NEECHAN! OVER HERE!" Naruto yelled with joy as his older cousin finally came back home after all these years. "Who's that man who's with her?" Naruto asked himself as he saw a man he suspected knew in his childhood. The blond turned to the waiter and asked for the check and payed the man double, gulping the coffee in one go and rushed behind his cousin.

As he finally caught her up, he was too late. The lady and the gentleman had got into a gray luxury sedan. Naruto immidiately rushed to his trusted muscle car, one of the few possessions he inherited from his father, and drove behind them.

Naruto was no stranger to driving incognito. He did it many times in the past, whenever he was doing his duties. From eliminating a whole criminal organisation called 'Ne' which whereabout was unknown, to assassinating it's low-key and mysterious leader, to recon and gather informations by many means... You get the idea.

The police loved him for kind of doing their jobs for them. That's why they know for a fact that arresting Naruto would open the gates of hell. He knew the big shots, and dare they say, arresting him would ruin anyone's career. Naruto, while technically is not a criminal, and never broke the laws, is still affiliated to some. The problem that prevents anyone to arrest him? That he got a few inches files on EVERYONE that can. Which means, hehe, you get the idea, right? Not quite blackmail, since Naruto is not really an ordinary thief, or a petty burglar, or even a hired gun. No. He's simply a legit businessman who's working hard to establish himself, even if his.. methods are not that good, his motives are : To eliminate a lot of criminal activities that HURT or kill the innocents...

Add a LOT of money in the mix, and Namikaze Naruto might be the last person to mess with, no matter if you're a criminal or a law enforcer : The economy of the whole country can plummet if he chooses so. However, Naruto is a kind hearted man who hates hurting anyone. That's why he's not the boss of anyone, nor he have any boss...

He inherited something from his father : He never takes the candy from any boy, he talks the boy to give him the candy with no regrets.

For now though, he stalked the car to a Villa that's more of a castle than a Villa. He glanced at the address, the landscapes, the street, the district, but more importantly, he glaced to see if there's any CCTV on the street. He passed the gates with a slow pace, got out of the car after parking it and turning it off, and went to the guardian.

"Excuse me my dear Sir, but do you know where the Namikaze Villa is?" Naruto asked politely. His eyes were subtelly on the car's occupants who just stepped out.

"No, I'm sorry young man." The man replied. Naruto nodded.

"Well, I'm going to find it anyways, well, have a nice day!" Naruto said with a smile. As he went to the car, he started it, and drove away as he called his Uncle.

* * *

 **A few minutes later**

Izumi sighed in disdain. Itachi shook his head in sorrow.

"Now I'm sure that Tou-chan will kill me if he learns." Izumi said with a hint of fear.

"No, I'm sure he'll be cool, right? No matter how much he'll scold me, I'm not going to get angry." Itachi said with a kind smile only for Izumi to shook her head.

"Trust me, if he and my cousin will get mad, then the poor guy who incured both of their wrath is a goner. Trust me I know..." Izumi said with a sad smile.

"You never told me, who's your father?" Itachi asked.

* * *

"Sayuri, are you sure about this?" Madara asked with a hint of fear.

"Yeah! If Itachi-nii won't do anything, then our factory might..." Sayuri said with a hint of sorrow. While she recently got her ph.D In finance and management, she still lacks experience. Yet her genius intellect can make anything works.

"So, now what? I ask someone to help me out and I open a second factory of something else?" Madara asked with an edge in his voice. His granddaughter sighed a heartbreaking sigh comming from the depth of her heart.

"If only he was here. If only I had his number! I regretted not becomming his girlfriend, but I really wish to marry him, Jii-chan!" Sayuri said in one of her very few vulnerable moments. Naori rubbed her granddaughter's back.

"We were foolish, Sayuri-chan. We should've took time before you two went separate ways." Naori, obviously the sympathinc of the two, said in a regretting tone.

Sayuri still loved Naruto, who was her first friend, her first kiss, even if it was accidental, her first benefactor and savior. They were so close to be a couple, and yet the death of his father, then the fact that she moved out after attenting the funeral...

Little did she knew that he will be her husband, and MUCH sooner than she expected.

* * *

 **Uzushio harbor**

 **Small fishing boat, Bullet**

"Nagato-taisho, also known as "Deep blue" Nagato. The captain is a good, kind-hearted man but no one can scam him." Hatake Sakumo said as all the crew, eccept Naruto and Nagato, were assembled in the boat, waiting for the bus to heat-up.

"I'll never forget fifteen years ago. It was a Friday of August. That fatefull day, Izumi was about ten years old. There was a man driving a mini-bus on the street. The problem was that the kids of the streets were playing soccer, unaware of the danger. The bus driver was in rush, and as someone shooted the ball so hard it flied to the street, Izumi flied right behind her.." Sakumo stopped to take a gulp from his whiskey canteen.

"She died?" Tenzo asked, worried.

"No, she broke her leg?" Gai asked.

"No, HIS leg was broken that day." Sakumo said as he continued his story.

"He was an inch to hit her. You see, Izumi was terrified, and one of the neighboors immidiately went to tell her father how the man insulted her." Haku palmed his face, "Let me guess, he was in a dilemma?" Sakumo nodded.

"You see, my brethen of the seas, Izumi-chan didn't have a mother, as she died when she was a toddler, but she had a good father, who ambushed the man and beated him with a big heavy stick to a pulp." Sakumo said, Kimimaro shook his head.

"I was seven, but I heard that he broke not only his leg, but his right arm too." Sakumo shook his head.

"No, that was not the same day, for you see, the captain went to the man's room in the hospital, and offered an olive branch held in his right hand. The man, instead of asking him what he wanted, he insulted the captain, incuring his wrath, yet again!" Sakumo said as he remembered how the man was definitely beaten to a pulp, for the second time.

"Not only his arm, but he broke about five more bones including a few ribs." Kakashi said as Sakumo replied.

"Yet again, son, it's an unrelated incident." Sakumo said.

"Not that much!" Kisame said.

"There's more!" Jugo replied.

"So, as I heard, that guy threatened the captain that he'll complain to the court. So, Nagato went to get him out..." Sakumo said as he remembered how he got him out.

"He simply pushed the wheelchair to the harbor. When the man asked him about the destination, Nagato replied by 'The depth, the blue depth!' And he put the man on a board, and lifted it to drop his to the see. And true to his word, he got him out!" Sakumo said before the whole crew started laughing at this.

"Guys seriously, why he's so injust?" Zabuza asked.

"He could've killed his daughter. And we both know that the captain never abandons his family nor friends, nor crew mates..." Asuma said.

"True, when it comes up to that, that man doesn't care about any depth he goes. They never called him "Deep Blue" Nagato for nothing." Gai said as they all heard a voice.

"What are you doing gents?" Nagato asked in a strict tone.

"Oh, nothing captain, we were talking about Izu.." Suigetsu started before the captain stopped him.

"Didn't I tell you to never say that name again?" Nagato said and soon everyone went to the minibus as the Uzumaki sighed.

* * *

 **Later that night...**

"Naruto, seriously, where were you to this time? Your Uncle was nagging me about you... Did you drank again young man? You became a bum now?" Kushina nagged her son who sighed.

"Kaa-chan, I have many problems, okay? The restaurent that would close, the garage that might lose it's clients, or the ship that might sink? Beside, I am but a human. You drank about ten bottles and I never said a single word!" Naruto replied with a sad tone.

"Kushina, take him to sleep it off. We're not in a good mood nor a good situation." Nagato said in a serious tone. His sister sighed at this. Her brother was never that defensive of his son unless...

"If only we weren't foolish, Nii-chan!" Kushina said in a sad tone. "If only we talked to her, and asked her hand, Naruto wouldn't turn out like this."

"That's life, I never thought I'd lose my entire family either. You are my last blood, the last Uzumakis in one house." Nagato said. "Tomorrow we'll have to take care of business. If only we had a good manager..."

Little did he knew that they'll get the best manager, and a family member to boot...

* * *

 **The morning**

Naruto finally woke up. One of his very few days off, where his work mobile is turned off, as his garage was closed, the ships were on the harbor, and the restaurent was under reconstruction for a few months as Naruto baught a few lands near it. He had an insane idea, but he knew that his sister Karin would be more than enough to handle it, for now.

"Nii-chan, welcome back!" Mito and Karin lunged at him, making him fall on his ass. Naruto grinned at this. While Mito is a mischievious smartass, her skills with any computer are almost unrivalled while Karin is a great chef and have some medical knowledge. Mito had thigh long red hair while Karin had glasses and had a waist long red hair.

"Yeah, for a week I guess? So, what's up?" Naruto asked.

"I think that I'll be jobless for a month, but at least I'll read something useful..." Karin replied with a shigh.

"Well, Nii-chan, I have found it! Look at this, you think a month from now you can pull it off?" Mito said as she showed something on her tab. Naruto eyes widdened before he grinned a predatory grin.

"Nagato-ojichan, I think I found us another opportunity!" Naruto said and no sooner than that, the white haired man apeared in front of him.

"So, tell me, did you found them?" Naruto nodded as his Uncle looked at Mito.

"So, what did you find little one?" Nagato asked as the girl smiled.

"Here's everything I know so far..." Mito started as Kushina listened carefully alongside them.

A few minutes later, Naruto pulled a small notebook and wrote everything before he told his Uncle everything he came up with, before he threw the papaers in the lit chimney.

"I'll round up the boys, now then, I want you to dress up, and get ready. You told me that she was not alone. Now then, how to draw them out to us?" Nagato asked his grandson.

"Mito, here's the address of the Villa, say, can you figure out who's the family?" Naruto asked. Mito nodded as she showed him the last name. Naruto dropped to his knees as he knew something that was kind of dreadfull.

"I can't believe it! Are they her cousins?" Naruto asked in terror. Nagato sighed at this. His nephew never got over his love for his best friend back in the day...

"I dunno, Nii-chan. Sayuri-neechan may or may not be there!" Mito said slyly as her brother went out immidiately to the harbor, where he may get a Coffee there...

Kushina, Karin and Nagato glared at Mito who whistled innocently. On the inside, 'Sayuri-neechan, I really hope you save my goof of a brother soon enough.'

* * *

With Naruto...

Naruto didn't only got a coffee, but also some beers with Gaara, his best friend. While he knew for a fact that Gaara is one of the few people he can be friend with and they are not afraid from him, he wondered where his friends are now... The friends he had when they were about twelve or so...

He found them in Konoha, the city that was the closest to Uzushio. He loved that port city, while it was between industrial zones, suburban neighborhoods, and alleyways, what made it special was the fact that it was, well, authentic and it relied mostly on fishing. Konoha was both a city, and oddly, it had a vast forest that extend for miles, and a countryside with the next villages. While tea and rice as a name for a village is a strange name, Wave, the island closest to Uzushio was like it's namesake...

Naruto remembered his oldest friend, Uchiha Sayuri a little too much nowaday. For a reason he didn't knew, he felt that she never moved on from him...

"Namikaze, what's wrong?" Gaara asked in his usual monotone voice. While he was native from Suna, a city southwest of Konoha, he came to Uzushio for a reason that only Naruto knew : business. His father is a shrewed businessman, but a failure as a human being. Naruto kind of became Gaara's closest friend.

"I still didn't forgot about her, and I dunno what to do now?" Naruto said in a sad tone.

"I don't know, but hope that you'll find her one day. I don't know why, but I feel that she's closer than you think..." Gaara said.

"You think she's in Uzushio?" Naruto asked hopefully.

"Who knows? I mean you had clients from all over the country. Most of them are close, but some came even from Kumo or Kiri. So, who knows?" Gaara asked with a ghost of a smile.

"Ok, I gotta jet Gaara. Tell Temari and Kankuro that I said 'Hi'." Naruto said as he paid for his beer and went to the Bullet. While his second fishing ship, Umiryu, is huge, Kuruzu is even larger, as it is an assault ship. He really needed to build a flotilla of ships soon enough. And Mito's idea, if it comes up to fruitation...

"Okay, gotta speculate to accumulate. Now then, which gun should I bring now?" Naruto asked himself before he had another insane idea...

He went to the port, finding only the Hatakes on the ship. He jumped at the Bullet.

"Ohayo, Sakumo-Ojichan, Kakashi-niichan!" Naruto greeted before he went to them and told them the news. Kakashi then nodded before he told Naruto something.

"So, what about the vehicules? We'll need a big rig that can outrun anything." Kakashi said as Naruto nodded.

"Well, vehicules are on me, the problem though, that we'll need a train. A train of all things! Luckelly, our dear sponsor can help us." Naruto said grinning.

"Heh, your connections are scary. So that's why you go to many pubs at night, huh?" Sakumo asked with a sly smile as Naruto nodded.

"Learned from the best.." Naruto begun before he sighed in a heartbroken tone, "I missed him!"

"We all did! So, about the pilot thing, how's your flying?" Kakashi asked. Naruto sighed.

"Grounded! Maybe for a long time. If we want to conquer the air, we must buy those two or three airstrips. This is why this operation does not support failure!" Naruto said in a strict tone. "But if we sit a long time, they may get us. If anyone have to fall, I'll take it! If they dare!"

Kakashi and his father laughed at this. Naruto imprisoned? Yeah, what's next? The whole country's economics will fall, a revolution will start.

* * *

 **A few days later**

 **Uchiha's Villa**

"Nii-chan, are you sure about this?" Sayuri asked her older brother who nodded.

"Yes, Sayuri-chan. Izumi-chan is the lady I want to share my life with. The problem is that I don't know what her father will do? I mean, he can be violent." Itachi replied stoicly, but Sayuri could feel his nervousness.

"I hope nothing bad happens this time!" The lass said with a sigh as she had a bad feeling.

* * *

 **Meanwhile**

Naruto was at the Harbor, lying on the pile of fishing nets and ropes. When he had a telephone from Kushina telling him to call his Uncle. As soon as he called, when he just hanged up to call his mother, his phone's battery had died. He cursed the fact that he walked to the harbor that day, as he ran home as if he was chased by a carnivorous dinosaur...

* * *

 **AN : And so it begun. Unfortunately, Naruto and Sayuri changed a bit over the years, and Naruto lost his birthmarks as his stubble hid them almost perfectly unless you're searching for them so...**

 **Review please, but if you're gonna flame my ass, don't! Next chapter will be a bit better.**


End file.
